Devils Snare
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: Another one of Hiruma's extreme plans. Only, maybe this one will have an outcome that even the devil himself hadn't foreseen. Then again… maybe not. Hiruma/Sena. Yaoi /HIATUS/
1. Instinct and Intuition

** Devils Snare**

**by Reiko Katsura**

**Series:** Eyeshield 21

**Pairing:** Hiruma/Sena

**Genre: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Another one of Hiruma's extreme plans. Only, maybe this one will have an outcome that even the devil himself hadn't foreseen. Then again… maybe not. Hiruma/Sena. Yaoi.

**A/N 1:** Think of this as an AU. I'll try to keep the characters as IC as I can, but OOC-ness may occur to suit the story. Also, disregard basically everything that has to do with the Christmas Bowl, since I'm pretty much making things my own there.

**A/N 2:** Konnichiwa! Hello, everyone. I'm pretty new to the Eyeshield 21 Fandom. Really new, actually. This isn't my first time writing fan fiction, however. To put it simply, I'm a major Eyeshield fan, and even more a Yaoi one. It's a little hard to see Hiruma and Sena together, but not altogether impossible—so here I am, experimenting with the pair. Of all the fan fiction I've written, I don't think I've ever come across a character quite like Hiruma. Don't blame me if you see some resemblances to Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) and Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) in his character. I'll get used to him pretty soon, though. Well, without further ado, please enjoy "Devil Snare".

* * *

**Chapter 1: Instincts and Intuition**

**

* * *

  
**

Sena Kobayakawa had always felt that he had good instincts. After all, it had been his instincts that saved him while he was the class gopher back in elementary and middle school. It had been his instincts that told him to join Deimon's American football team as a secretary. It had been his instincts that urged him not to get on the wrong side of Hiruma, lest he faced the blonde-devils' mighty wrath (and guns).

So, when Hiruma gathered all the usual members of the football team and announced that he had invented a new strategy to defeat the _Straight Hornets_ in the next challenge of the tournament, and Sena had a bad feeling about it, he really should have followed his instincts and run far away from the Devil Bat's club room. Here's where the problem lay, however: by following his current instinct, Sena would be forced to ignore the instinct that made it clear that defying Hiruma would only lead to very bad things. And so Sena was left with a decision-- he was to either tell that instinct to shut up and make a run for the hills, or ignore the new one that was nagging and tugging at his heart-strings altogether.

When Hiruma popped his head out of the club house, his sharp teeth bared in a menacing smile, and fired his newly equipped shot-gun at Sena, the brunette wasn't left with much of an option.

"Fucking chibi, get over here!"

Sena swallowed. "Y-yes!"

And so Sena trudged towards what felt to be his impending doom.

**-X-**

"Now listen up," Hiruma raked his eyes over the members of his team from where he sat majestically at his desk, his cleat-clad feet crossed on top of the table. "I've found a way to win against the Straight Hornets."

That had everyone's attention immediately.

"H-how?" Yukimitsu asked, stammering. He and Monta had been the ones who Hiruma assigned to record a scrimmage between the Straight Hornets and the Raging Leopards from the Kanto district. They had returned to the team distraught and pale, and it had taken only a minute of viewing what they had recorded to understand why. The Straight Hornets were a brutal team, and their line clearly matched that of the Taiyo Sphinx's. Their running back, a third year named Masahiro Ueno, was almost as fast as Sena was, with arms as long as the Zokugaku Chameleon's Rui Habashira. The game had ended with the Hornets in a 43 point lead, despite the fame and strategic gaming style of the Leopards. It had been almost frightening to watch.

Hiruma turned his gaze on Yukimitsu, his expression almost bored. Yukimitsu flinched backwards, regretting speaking out. As if Hiruma had been waiting for such a reaction, his lips tugged at the corners and his face split into a fierce, devious grin.

"By being gay."

Sena froze, and looked at Hiruma was huge, alarmed eyes. In the back he could hear Jumonji, Kuroki, and Togano—the infamous "Huh-huh bros"— reiterating their usual bouts of "Huh?" (times three). Everyone else had remained deathly silent, and more than ever, Sena had half a mind to bolt.

"_What?!"_ The team suddenly launched, tossing questions and comments back and forth. Sena couldn't pay attention to anything they were saying, though, since the dread in his chest was becoming almost overwhelming. He was pulled out of his suffering when the sound of a gun going off reverberated throughout the small room. Everyone instantaneously winced, stilled, and quieted.

Hiruma cackled. "You all heard me correctly; the ticket to beating the Straight Hornets is… by being gay," he eyed everyone once more before continuing, "Sources confirm that the entire team, if not the whole school, is deathly afraid of homosexuals. With two weeks to the game, if we manage to have everyone believe that at least two members of our team are gay, we can create a block against them in both defense and offense. They wouldn't dare go near a member of ours who was bent."

Quiet. Aside from the ringing in Sena's ears, he thought it was so painfully quiet.

"Of course, we'll have to be discreetly obvious. If we just come out and say that we're gay, the Hornets will start to suspect. That would ruin the plan. Two of our team mates will pretend to date, get seen around a bit in town and at other football events, have people suspect, and then come out with a bam—" Hiruma shot his gun again, and Sena shivered, "just the like that. Come game time, the Hornet's will be squirming on their benches. None of them would want to come out to play, and those who have no choice will try to steer clear of us."

Hiruma began to cackle again.

"So… we're going to use their case of Max homophobia against them?" Monta said, wondrously.

"Hell yes, monkey!" Hiruma hissed.

"B-but," Yukimitsu objected tentatively, "h-how do you know that's t-true?"

The blonde-devil narrowed his eyes. "Do you question my sources, baldy?"

Scared, Yukimitsu shook his head and backed up behind Monta.

"Any other questions?" Hiruma drawled, a pale gum-bubble growing from his mouth.

"No? Good—"

"Wait!" Jumonji interrupted. "Who's going to be the one who's…um….ah…."

"Right!" Togaku and Kuroki nodded, "'Cause there's no way in hell it's going to be one of us!"

"M-me neither," Yukimitsu glanced around him, "my mother--"

Hiruma snorted indifferently. "I already have two people in mind."

"Who is it, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori asked tentatively, and pushed a limp Sena behind her, as if to protect her from any decision Hiruma would make.

Hiruma snorted again, and Sena cowered. Everything was clicking into place. The bad feeling, the calculating look Hiruma had given him earlier that day, the sense of doom—

"Myself, and….."

—and two days ago Hiruma had asked him what he felt about homosexuality. He had told him that he didn't know… since he never really thought about it. People were people, right? And Hiruma had looked at him thoughtfully, and then smirked. Sena had been confused before, but now everything was so devastatingly falling into the place.

"…. the fucking chibi."

Sena whimpered. He should have run for the hills.

* * *

**A/N:** The chapters will all be short, but not nearly as short as this one. _Probably _in the 2-3k range. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Review, please! Ch 2 will be up tomorrow.


	2. Wearing Down Anxiety

** Devils Snare**

**_by Reiko Katsura_**

**Pairing**: Hiruma/Sena

**Genre**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Eyeshield 21. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary**: Another one of Hiruma's extreme plans. Only, maybe this one will have an outcome that even the devil himself hadn't foreseen. Then again… maybe not. Hiruma/Sena. Yaoi.

**A/N**: Please note that everyone already knows Sena is Eyeshield, though it will make itself clear shortly. Also... I kind of forgot about Musashi and Taki (both of them) until I started on the third chapter... um... I'll fit them in here sometime. Anyways-- Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wearing Down Anxiety**

**

* * *

  
**

"No."

Everyone looked up at Mamori, Sena's unofficial body-guard, in alarm. The chattering that had been circling the room not moments before died in mere seconds, and the Deimon Devil bats (minus the manager, secretary, and quarterback) were in suspense, if not total morbid anticipation, of the confrontation between Hiruma; the devil, and Mamori; Sena's guardian.

Hiruma glared. "What was that, fucking manager?"

Mamori didn't falter in the least. "I said no. I will not allow you to bully Sena into this."

Hiruma quirked an arched brow, and adopted a face of total boredom.

"I mean it, Hiruma. Choose someone else."

Hiruma blew a gum-bubble, let it pop, and blew again.

Sena's instincts were kicking again. They were telling him to use his godly legs and run. He wasn't worried about Mamori—she could handle herself against Hiruma just fine. However, he was worried about himself—or his life, rather. He had ignored his instincts once today already, and look where it now had him. Sena wasn't going to do it again.

Mamori and Hiruma continued to stare each other down, and Sena took the distraction as a way to escape. He slowly began to inch backwards, treading so slowly that even Cerberus wouldn't be able to hear him (and rat him out) from where he lay idly but a few feet away.

He hadn't even reached the door when a loud, patronizing voice called, "Chibi, get your ass back over here."

Oh. He was caught.

Crap.

Sena sighed in defeat. He may be Eyeshield 21; the running back with the legs of the devil, but Hiruma was the devil himself. He had no doubt in his frightened mind that Hiruma would be able to catch him wherever he ran.

His head bowed in resignation, Sena walked towards Hiruma. As he passed, Monta and Yukimaru placed their hands on his arm, a gesture of consolation. Or their condolences: either one. Nevertheless, Sena was relieved that at least someone understood his cowardice—his desire to live.

"Y-yes H-Hiruma-s-san?" Sena spluttered as he came within shooting distance to the captain.

Hiruma watched Sena for moments, and the grinned. "Shrimp. You're going to be gay."

Sena gaped.

"Hiruma!" Mamori cried angrily.

"Shut it, fucking manager, or I'll have the Huh-Huh bros drag your ass out of here."

Mamori stuttered in indignation, and in the background an aggravated cry of "We're not brothers!" was heard.

Hiruma turned his attention back to Sena, and Sena found himself shrinking back.

"Any questions? No? Good. We'll have our first date tomorrow at noon. I'll pick you up. Don't be late, fucking chibi."

As Hiruma dropped his feet from the table and started to rise, Sena bravely took a step towards him and demanded, "W-why me?"

Hiruma gave him an impatient look, cocked his gun, and let out a fire of rapid shots. Everyone scrambled, trying not to get hit with the straying bullets.

"Fucking idiots, I'm only going to say this once so listen up. Since I'm the one who's throwing the ball, it would be convenient for them to not tackle me. Since you're the one who makes most of the touchdowns, it would be convenient for you them not to tackle _you_." Hiruma paused, and then grinned at them all wickedly, his double row of menacing fangs intimidating them all in a devil's smile. "Understand?"

Everyone nodded, and Hiruma let out a "Ke-ke-ke" laugh before he stormed out, a shot gun in one hand, and his little black book in the other.

Sena vaguely wondered who it was that Hiruma was going to blackmail next. Much to his surprise, and complete shame, he found himself not feeling very bad for the person, at all.

After all, what could be worse than what he wanted Sena to do?

Sena shook his head, his wild brown hair wiggling around.

No, he didn't even want to think about it.

Instead, Sena sighed. What were his parents going to think?

* * *

It was Sunday morning. The day was nice: white clouds flowed down a iridescent blue sky, birds chirped jovially from high green trees, and the weather was pleasantly luke-warm.

"Why me?" Sena groaned to Monta who was perched on his rug, the remote to his gaming system in his hand.

For a second, Sena didn't think Monta had heard him—he was so immersed in the game, however, Monta soon paused it and turned to look at Sena, his large eyebrows scrunched.

"Don't worry—Max!" Monta beamed, and tried to give Sena his most encouraging grin, "it will only be for a little while, right?" he waited for Sena to nod, and then continued, "and after the game against the Straight Hornets, you can tell everyone that it was just a scheme to win the match!"

"Do you think Hiruma will let me tell my parents?"

Monta paused, frowned, and then looked at Sena uncertainly. "Eh…"

Sena sighed. Of course he wouldn't. It would be in the papers that he was dating the Deimon Devil Bat's quarterback— a_ male_—and his parents would hear. He could just imagine his mother and father's faces when they read in a newspaper that their only son was gay.

Sena wanted to cry.

"O-oi! Don't worry about it, Sena. I'm sure your parents will be okay with it!" Monta was trying to be reassuring, he really was, but it honestly wasn't helping much.

"But I'm not gay!" Sena sobbed animatedly.

Monta had the good sense to shut up.

The clock on his bed-side table read 11:20 a.m., and Sena wasn't even dressed yet. He sighed, and got up from the bed to start the inevitable. Hiruma would kill him if he wasn't ready by noon, and Sena had a suspicion that the evil quarterback would be at his house at 12 o'clock sharp.

With heavy legs, Sena walked over to his closet. He peered at its contents for a few moments, and then groaned. What was he supposed to wear? He'd never been on a date before! But he was pretty sure that it wouldn't be appropriate for him to wear his "Shamu" shirt and a pair of sweats.

Sena sighed. Aside from his school uniform and a few sets of sweats, all he had was two pairs of jeans and a couple of average, every-day shirts. Were people supposed to wear such normal things on dates? It would have helped if Hiruma had at least told him where they were going.

Sena dropped his head. He really didn't want to do this.

"Sena! What's wrong?" He turned and looked at Monta sheepishly.

"I don't know what to wear."

Monta grinned. "That's alright, Max! I might have something!" Monta dropped the control on the floor and quickly stood. He shouted a "be right back", and zoomed out of Sena's room. Sena stood there, stunned, as he heard the door to his house slam shut. Moments later, Monta was speeding back to Sena's room, a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Wow, Monta!" he exclaimed as Monta piled the clothes on his bed, swiping at a sweaty brow. "I didn't know you had so many clothes."

Monta grinned. "Heh-heh. My sister is a fashion monster. She picks nearly all my clothes—to the max!."

Sena was still shocked. Were people really supposed to have so many clothes?

"Ah… Sena… it's already 12:45."

"What?!" Sena looked at his clock, yelped, and rushed to the bed. He stared at the huge pile, not knowing where to start.

"M-Monta!" _Help._

"Leave it to me!" And Monta was flinging through the clothes like a rabid beast. At 12:58, Sena was already dressed, his hair was kind of combed, and his teeth were brushed clean.

"H-how do I look?" he asked his friend, who was staring at his figure with his arms folded, an air of arrogance surrounding him.

"You look great—Max!" Monta assured him, and Sena cocked his head at his reflection in the mirror. Monta had chosen a plain dark blue button down shirt for him, and a pair of black jeans. Sena wore his own shoes—white sneakers with black laces, as well as his own white undershirt. He didn't look bad, he though. Since starting high school he had grown five inches (which wasn't very much compared to most his year, considering how short he had been), and had buffed out just a little in the chest area. Though nowhere near as built as Jumonji, or even Hiruma, was, he wasn't as scrawny as he had been his first day. Sena thanked the heavens that he and Monta were roughly the same size; the catcher was only slightly taller than him, even after his growth spurt.

If only he could do something about his hair…

But he really didn't bother too much with it. Ever. It had a life of its own. The thick, dark strands of his hair just stuck out the way they did: Sena had absolutely no control over it. Even his mother had given up on it. She began to complain that Sena's hair was breaking all of her good combs and brushes, and so she stopped trying to mess with his hair when Sena started middle school.

Sena stopped mere days after his mother had.

When the doorbell rang, Sena began to panic.

"H-he's here!" He shouted at Monta, his nerves making him shake in his sneakers.

Monta clapped him on his shoulder, and grinned. "Don't worry, Sena! Everything will be fine! As soon as we beat those Straight Hornets, Hiruma will allow you to tell everyone. Don't worry—Max!"

Sena sighed, slumped his shoulders, and dropped his head. Maybe Monta was right. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe the next two weeks will go by extremely quickly, and everything will be over before he even minded. Yeah—

"Open up, fucking chibi!" The sound of gunshots made the house shake, and a sudden _bam_ resonated. There was a thud, and Sena was quite positive that it had been the sound of his door falling from its hinges and crashing to the floor.

—or maybe not.

* * *

**A/N**:

And that's chapter two (obviously). It's been a while since I've read/written an anime fan fiction (these last couple of months have been _almost _strictly Harry Potter), so It's taking me a while to get into the flow of things. I forgot how challenging it is to _write_ anime characters. I don't know about everyone else, but when I write them, I always have an exact picture in my head… but because they're so _animated_, it's a little frustrating trying to put their cartoonisms into words without making the fic look stupid. It's a lot easier when you're dealing with real people, since you can relate to their characteristics more. Did that even make sense? I don't know.

Hopefully it wont take me long, though. I welcome constructive criticism.

The ES21 yaoi community isn't as vast as I had hoped. Nothing like the HP Slash community (which I'm so accustomed to). I forgot how hard it was to find good quality and sized yaoi fics…

I've been thinking that Sena/Shin would make a really cute pair, too, though I haven't really read anything on them. Or maybe Sena/Jumonji? Hmm….

Chapter three will be updated soon. R/R, onegaishimasu.

Ja!


	3. First Dates Are Always The Hardest Part1

**Devils Snare**

**_by Reiko Katsura_  
**

**Summary:** Another one of Hiruma's extreme plans. Only, maybe this one will have an outcome that even the devil himself hadn't foreseen. Then again… maybe not. Hiruma/Sena. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or its relative characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** I'm pushing things a little here, I know, but whatever. In this fic, Sena is a sophomore in high school and Hiruma is still a senior. As unlikely it is for him to get left back, we can just say that he intended for things to be that way. Both him, Musashi, and Kurita. Or you can think that they were sophomores when Sena came. Whatever. Either way, Sena is 16 (the average age of 2nd years in Japan), and Hiruma is 17/18. You really don't need to worry too much about it, though.

So enjoy and R, R and R!

(Relax, Read, and Review!)

* * *

**::Chapter 3: First Dates Are Always The Hardest Part 1::**

**

* * *

  
**

He was coming up the stairs. Sena could hear his footsteps climbing up them, the weight of hell causing his usual quiet steps to creak. He wanted to run.

Noticing his friends anxiety attack, Monta chuckled nervously and said, "Don't worry, Sena. You'll be fine. Hiruma would never—" Monta stopped, and Sena didn't even have to know what he was going to say to realize that it wasn't good. Hiruma wasn't the kind of person who would "never" do something. He did what he wanted, believing in full that the ends justified the means. Sena had never wanted to run so much in his life.

The door to his bed room flung open, the thick wood banging into the opposite wall, and a flare of thick, red mist came pouring in. Sena flung his hand to his mouth, trying not to cough. What the…

"Ke-ke-ke-ke…"

Sena shivered. It was the sound of evil. The tingle of sin. The laugh of the devil.

"I told you not to be late, fucking shorty." Hiruma smirked, and cocked his rifle.

'_Eek'_ was on the tip of Sena's tongue, but he found himself too terrified to make a sound.

Hiruma raked his eyes over Sena's body, nodded, and then turned on his heel out of the room. Sena sighed, relieved that he had at least he had passed the first test, though it had probably been the easiest. What other tests would he be given? What did Hiruma expect him to do? How did he expect him to act? What if—

"Fucking chibi, stop thinking so much and get over here!"

Sena looked up and saw Hiruma frowning at him from just outside his room. He gulped, nodded, and slowly walked towards him, feeling for all the world that he was on a plank above and in the middle of a vast ocean with hungry sharks circling just below his feet.

"Hurry up!"

Sena yelped, shot Monta a look that screamed _Help me!, _and rushed over to Hiruma as soon as he was certain that he would not be receiving help of any kind from his friend who, quite absurdly, appeared just as frightened as him.

As soon as Sena stepped out of the room, Hiruma turned around and began to walk down the stairs. Sena followed, and thanked the heavens that his mother was out for the day. She would have caught a heart attack at the sight of a gun-bearing blonde storming its way into their house like a demon on a rampage.

Sena would know: he wasn't much far from it.

Hiruma sauntered to the foyer, and Sena just realized that he hadn't even taken off his shoes before he came in.

His mother was going to kill him if there were any tracks on her floor…

"Too slow, Chibi!"

Sena gulped, but nevertheless picked up his pace. He hesitantly walked over the door that Hiruma had shot down and hoped that Monta would do something about the poor, punctured block of wood that lay murdered on his door step. His mother was _so_ going to kill him.

"Listen up, fucking shorty," Hiruma said, his back still turned to Sena. Sena stepped outside, and stopped just three feet away from his captain, who continued, "we're going on a date."

Hiruma turned, and narrowed his eyes at Sena. "We're going to get a bite to eat, watch a movie, and then I'm going to walk your ass home. Understand?"

He nodded hastily.

"We're going out," Hiruma drawled, with a frown. "So act like it, understand?"

He nodded again.

Hiruma wrapped his arms around Sena's shoulders, pulled him in, and smirked down evilly at the quivering brunette by his side.

"Congratulations, _Sena-kun_," Hiruma purred, maliciousness leaking off his tongue. "You've been promoted to fucking boyfriend."

Sena froze, and felt all the warmth leave his body. His instincts were tingling again.

"Ya-ha!"

Sena was someone's boyfriend. Sena was a _boy's_ boyfriend. Sena was gay.

And Sena hadn't even known it.

* * *

If anyone thought it was weird for two teen boys to eat lunch at a restaurant by themselves, they didn't voice it. But they certainly did give them critical, curious looks.

Sena sunk into his chair, hoping that it would swallow him up before their stares did.

"Stop slouching, fucking shrimp."

Sena sighed, despondently, and sat up.

Hiruma had taken them to _Himitsu Ryokan_, an average-priced restaurant that his parents often dined at when they went on dates. To make matters worse, Hiruma had seated them in a single table near the window, so that everyone who passed would look at them, too.

It was humiliating.

The sound of a gun cocking made Sena's eyes zoom towards Hiruma, and they widened when Hiruma pointed the small hand gun at him. Where the hell did Hiruma even get these things, anyway?

"Oi, chibi," Hiruma said, both his facial expression voice serious, "didn't I say to act like this was a date?"

Sena nodded, tentatively.

"Then why the hell aren't you acting like a fucking boyfriend?" he growled, and cocked the gun again.

"S-sorry, Hiruma!" Sena raised both hands in a gesture of surrender. It was embarrassing to say, but Sena knew that he _had_ to. He had no idea how Hiruma wanted him to act. How he was expected to act. At this point, Hiruma was going to shoot him. Literally.

Blushing, Sena admitted, "I-I don't know how to act… like someone's boyfriend." He dropped his gaze to the empty table, and continued, "I've never been on a date before, H-Hiruma-san. I don't know how I'm supposed to act."

Sena kept his head down, too embarrassed to look up at the quarterback.

Silence ensued, and he began to fidget. Hiruma hadn't laughed at him, but the silence was nerve-wrecking in itself. Sena wanted to know what he was thinking, but he didn't dare look up.

"Fucking chibi," Hiruma said suddenly, in a tone that was almost bored. "You can start by dropping the honorific to my name and looking at me when I speak to you."

Red, Sena lifted his head. Hiruma's green eyes were piercing his, and he swallowed heavily. Were dates supposed to be so awkward? Well, Sena supposed, it was probably because this wasn't a real date. The circumstances alone made it unnatural in every way possible. Sena tried to imagine that he were here with a girl—Suzuna, maybe— to see if that would have been awkward, too.

Sena sighed. Even in his mind it was.

"What are you thinking about, chibi?"

Sena looked up again, but averted his eyes slightly to Hiruma's forehead. "N-nothing."

"Fucking lying boyfriend." He said, and Sena flushed. He opened his eyes to say something, though he didn't know exactly what, when a female voice interrupted him.

"Hello," Sena looked up at the waitress—a pretty girl with a red uniform-skirt who held a pad in her hand and a pen in the other. She was smiling, though even to Sena's oblivious eyes it looked forced. She was trying to be discreet in eyeing the two of them suspiciously, but was rather terrible at it. "My name is Mizuki, and I'll be your waiter for today. Are you ready to order, or would you like a menu?"

Noticing the look she was giving them, Sena wanted to bolt from his seat and run somewhere far away from Hiruma.

Noticing the look she was giving them, Hiruma did the exact opposite and reached out to touch Sena's hand.

Sena did his very best to hold down a squeak.

"Are you ready to order, _honey_?" Hiruma cooed, his wicked green eyes dancing in mischievousness. Sena gulped as the emeralds seemed to smolder him in his seat.

"H-H-h-u-um…y-yes," Sena stammered. He had to repeat "pretend this is a date if you don't Hiruma will kill you" over and over in his head so that he wouldn't flee. His thoughts were reassured when he heard a gun cock. Sena turned his eyes back to the waitress, preparing to order something quickly, but froze when she noticed the look of disgust she was throwing at him.

Sena flinched, feeling like he had just been slapped.

"Fucking waitress…"

Sena kept his brown eyes glued to the table cloth, but the menace that was dripping from Hiruma's voice was not lost on him.

"You keep on looking at my boyfriend and," Sena's head shot up just in time to see Hiruma pull out a gun and point it at the waitresses' face, "I'll fucking kill you."

The girl yelped and high-tailed away from the table, her notepad and pen scattering to the floor as she dropped them. Sena, with his heart beating almost wildly, shuddered at the livid expression on Hiruma's face. He was used to seeing Hiruma angry—the quarterback was prone to get irritated quickly— but Sena hadn't seen a look like that on his face since some senior basketball members had ganged up on Sena and tried to beat him to a bloody pulp his freshman year.

Still, Sena thought Hiruma looked much scarier now.

"H-Hiruma?"

Hiruma made a sudden movement, and Sena jumped. Hiruma's face had quickly changed to one of sole irritation. He flipped open a black cel, dialed a number, and waited for whoever it was to pick up.

Sena wondered who Hiruma would be calling at such a time.

"Hello?" the person on the other line asked.

Hiruma suddenly grinned, his canines showing fiercely.

"Fucking manager," Hiruma said almost calmly, his grin never faltering, "hello."

Sena couldn't be quite certain, but he could have sworn that the other person shrieked.

"W-what can I do for you, Hiruma-sama?"?

Hiruma grinned wider. "Your fucking waitress-- Mizuki Takada, age 22, second year at Tokioi University, blood type AB, birthday June 14th, works here on Saturdays and Sunday's from 9am to 5pm—was _very_ rude to me," he hissed, "what are you going to do about it?"

The manager began speaking so fast that Sena couldn't even catch a single word. He was still bewildered; how had Hiruma known so much about the girl? But then it was Hiruma, Sena reminded himself as he shuddered. Hiruma knew everything.

"Bye, fucking manager."

Hiruma snapped the phone shut and stuffed it into his breast pocket.

"Pip-squeak."

Sena tensed. "Y-yeah?"

Before Hiruma could speak, a sudden bang caused Sena to jump. He looked in the direction where the noise had come from, and his jaw dropped.

Coming from the kitchens, apparently, were a number of chefs carrying huge platters of food. They strolled towards their table fluently; a line of silver, red and white.

Sena was vaguely aware that everyone had stopped to stare at them, but he was too stuck on the event before him to pay much attention to anything else.

The waiters and chefs all circled around them, and simultaneously, bowed; their trays and platters held out in offering. If possible, Sena's mouth dropped even further.

"Master Hiruma!" they chorused loudly, like male cheerleaders.

Sena didn't think his mouth would ever go back up.

"Fucking boyfriend," Hiruma snapped. Sena's eyes moved towards him, and as soon as they landed on Hiruma, the blonde-devil smirked. "get ready for a fucking feast."

Sena let out a sob. He wasn't even that hungry.

* * *

**::To Be Continued::**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And there's chapter 3 pt 1! Hiruma never does anything half-way, does he?

I am becoming increasingly worried that my characters are OOC. Even if it's only a little, it's driving me crazy. I'm having some difficulties trying to find their "voice". It usually happens when I first start writing for a new fandom, but its nevertheless wearing. If any of you have any suggestions or advice, feel free to tell me. Also, if you notice anything about my characters that you think would help them appear to be more IC (dialogue, movements, etc…), let me know, too.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I look forward to reading your responses for this chapter!

Ja!


	4. First Dates Are Always The Hardest Part2

**Devils Snare**

**by Reiko Katsura**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: **M (in later chapters)

**Summary**: Another one of Hiruma's extreme plans. Only, maybe this one will have an outcome that even the devil himself hadn't foreseen. Then again… maybe not. Hiruma/Sena. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Eyeshield 21. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **And here's chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm a slow typist, so these chapters literally take hours to write. Your reviews get me pumped!

I started watching Eyeshield 21 again a short while ago, and I almost forgot how hilarious that anime (and manga!) is. I also started writing a Sena/Shin FF on the side, but I don't think I'll post that one up until I'm completely finished with this =)

Well, without further ado, please enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

**::Chapter 4: First Dates Are Always The Hardest part 2::**

**

* * *

  
**

Sena was scared out of his mind.

Just yards before him a murder was taking place. A man with a white hockey mask was hacking up this woman, and bits and pieces of her flesh were flying too close for comfort. She was screaming and moaning, and her cries were doing bad, terrible things to his mind. There was blood everywhere, and it was dark. So terrifyingly dark. The woman screamed again, and he jumped. The man was raising his machete. Sena had to get out of there, he had to leave before the man turned on him. God, he had to--!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Sena screamed from the top of his lungs as something touched his shoulders.

He shot up from his seat and was about to make a run for the doors when something latched onto his shirt and pushed him back into his seat.

"Fucking chibi, sit down."

Another scream reverberated in the movie theater, and Sena let out a sob.

"Hiruma, I-I can't!" He tried to pull himself away from the blonde's hold, but Hiruma's grab on him was too strong.

A gun cocked, and Sena stilled. Slowly, he turned his head, and shrieked when the face of the devil loomed over him, bearing his teeth in an evil smile.

Sena sat back down with a whimper.

The remaining hour of the movie proved to be just as bad as the first. Countless times Sena had attempted to flee, only to have Hiruma reel him back in like a fish on a string. Scary movies terrified him. His father loved them, but his mother never allowed him to buy any for Sena's sake. He nearly had a heart attack when his parents had sat him down to watch The Grudge. He didn't understand how people could possibly enjoy them.

Sena glanced at Hiruma, and tears formed in his eyes as he watched the blonde-devil chuckle when the murderer chopped the man's head off.

_He's evil,_ he cried to himself, his eyes shut tight in fear. _Pure evil._

Sena couldn't get out of the theater fast enough once the movie ended. As soon as the credits started to roll down the screen, Hiruma let go of his shirt and Sena zoomed out of there. He breathed a sigh a relief once he was enveloped in light.

He was going to have nightmares tonight, and it was all Hiruma's fault.

The doors to the theater opened and people started exiting out. Sena waited on the side for Hiruma, who was—not to his surprise—the last one out. Hiruma sauntered over to him, one hand in pocket and chewing gum.

Hiruma was even scarier. It had only been the first day, and already he didn't think he would be able to make it. There was still two weeks left until the game, and Sena couldn't see himself surviving constant time with Hiruma for that long. The guy _scared_ him.

"Had fun, chibi?" Hiruma grinned at him, his canines showing.

Sena made an attempt to glare, but it faltered once he realized that it wasn't working very well.

Sighing, Sena glanced at his watch. It was still early—only 6 o'clock. The floor had already started to empty, and the janitorial staff were beginning to make their sweeps for the next round of customers.

It wasn't often that Sena went to the movies, and he would have honestly liked to have enjoyed himself more. Perhaps if it had been Mamori or Monta who had accompanied him, instead of Hiruma, he would have had more fun. Aside from him just not liking horror films, Hiruma also played a part in it. He wasn't comfortable around his captain in events other than Football. They've never even hung out as friends! How could Hiruma possibly expect him to act like… like _boyfriends_… when Sena could barely act like more than just teammates with him?

"Shrimp, what are you thinking about?"

Sena looked up at Hiruma, who was frowning down at him, and shook his head. There was no way he would be able to tell Hiruma that. Hiruma would murder him.

Instead he sighed and murmured, "Nothing."

Hiruma _tsked_ at Sena in annoyance, muttered something under his breath, and then started walking to the exit.

Sena looked after him with a frown, and followed.

* * *

The walk back to Sena's house was a quiet one. Hiruma had insisted—or threatened, in other words—on walking Sena home, and Sena really had no choice but to accept his "offer".

The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was becoming increasingly darker. There weren't many people walking around the suburban area, and Sena was grateful for that. He wondered what he would do if his neighbors saw him walking so close to Hiruma so late in the evening. If his mother found out… she would burst into tears. His father would kill him. His ancestors would…

Sena shook his head in an desperate attempt to dispel such thoughts. He couldn't—no, he _wouldn't_—think such things. Not if he didn't want to end up on the open side of Hiruma's rifle.

Sena cleared his head once again and instead focused on his surroundings. There wasn't much to see in that part of Tokyo. They passed a few cars, a park, and a store. Even their footsteps seemed to whisper.

Were dates supposed to be so awkward?

"Chibi—"

Sena glanced up to look at Hiruma, but was distracted when a very familiar voice called out to him.

"Sena!"

Sena turned around to see Suzuna skating towards them, and his eyes widened in surprise. What was she doing there? Didn't she live in the opposite district?

"Good evening," he greeted her as she approached them, and smiled, "what are you doing here?"

Suzuna smiled back. "I'm heading over to Mamori's. She said she would help me with my homework but…" she grinned sheepishly and scratched the tip of her nose in a manner that Sena thought was really adorable, "I got out of work kind of late."

"You got another job, Suzuna?"

"Yeah. After I refused to reveal Eyeshield 21's identity, the magazine pretty much booted me."

Sena chuckled weakly. "I guess that was my fault, huh?"

"You bet it was! You're lucky that you finally unmasked yourself. Admiration or not, I'm in serious need of cash."

Sena chuckled again before her words sunk in.

"Is your family doing alright?" he asked worriedly.

Suzuna sighed, and her shoulders slumped a little. "Yeah. But now that brother is back, mom has one more person to feed." She paused, and then added quickly. "Don't get me wrong; we're happy that he's back. But Mom had to cut my allowance to pay for the extra groceries and brother's new school stuff. It's to have spending money, really."

Sena nodded, relieved. Thank god! He would have felt horrible if he had been the cause of everything.

"So, you're just getting home now?" Suzuna asked. "Where were—"

Suzuna's eyes widened as she finally noticed Hiruma standing there.

Sena followed her gaze and nearly yelped. Hiruma! He had completely forgotten that he was there!

"S-sorry! I didn't know that you guys were… hanging out!" she apologized nervously.

Sena cocked his head at the odd voice she used to say that, and then blushed as it dawned on him. Did Suzuna know about Hiruma's plan? Did she think they were on a date? He groaned: they _were_ on a date.

"Well, I'd best be on my way, then!" she laughed half heartedly, and took to leave.

"W-wait," Sena tried to stop her, but froze when he felt something press against his back. He stared, with wide eyes, in the direction that Suzuna was skating away in, and shivered when a hand was pressed on the nape of his neck.

"H-Hiruma!" he gasped, and tried to wrench away, but the blonde was holding fast to his mid shoulder. "What are you doing?!"

"Fucking chibi," he said lowly in his ear, and Sena shivered as breath pushed against his lobe, "likes to forget that we're on a date."

"I-I d-didn't!" he tried to argue, but it was rather fruitless since he couldn't even face the quarterback.

"You were flirting with her, damn shrimp. If someone else had seen that," he tugged on Sena's collar roughly, "I would have had to kill you."

"I wasn't!"

"Shut up, fucking liar."

Hiruma let him go, and Sena hastily turned around so that he could look into his face. He didn't understand why Hiruma was so mad. First off, he wasn't flirting with her. He didn't even know _how_ to flirt with someone. And secondly, there wasn't a single person around!

"I'm not lying," Sena protested. "And there's no one here, Hiruma! Even if I were— which I totally wasn't," he added hastily, "no one would have seen anything!"

Hiruma continued to look down at him, and his irritated countenance quickly melted down to indifference.

"Whatever, chibi." He said finally, and turned and continued in the direction of Sena's house.

Sena wanted to scream. Hiruma wasn't being fair!

Suddenly feeling more dejected than he did the entire day, Sena bit his lip and hurried to catch up with the retreating blonde.

The remainder of the trip was spent in silence. The sun had completely fallen out of the sky, and by the time they finally reached Sena's house, it was already dark.

Sena had never felt so awkward in his life. He had stayed smartly behind Hiruma the entire time, both not wanting to speak and not knowing what to even say. Their single "date" made him realize that he didn't understand his captain at all. Aside from football, he didn't know anything about him. It was probably because of this that they hanging out felt so strange. Hiruma and Kurita and Musashi had been friends since middle school. Football couldn't be the only thing the trio had in common. Football couldn't be the only thing that they ever talked about.

Sena opened the gate to his house and stepped inside. He turned to face Hiruma, who was staring off to the side, and forced a smile.

"T-thanks for today, Hiruma. Thanks for walking me home." That sounded exactly like something a girl would say to their date, Sena realized, but there wasn't any other way of saying it except for, "thanks for forcing me to go out, making me eat so much my stomach hurt, scaring the devil out of me, and then threatening me to shut up and take me home. I had a blast!" Or he could have, but Sena was very fond of breathing, incidentally.

He was about to go back inside after a few more moments of silence, since he didn't think that Hiruma would respond, when in the midst of his sigh Hiruma abruptly said, "Hn. Don't be late for practice tomorrow," and then turned on his heels and started to walk off.

Sena stared after his retreating form.

More than ever, he wanted to know what Hiruma was thinking.

More than ever, he wanted to understand Hiruma.

More than ever, he was truly intrigued by a person.

Sena locked the gate and opened the door to his house, thinking that maybe he could try more, next time.

* * *

**To Be Continued..**.

* * *

**A/N: **

Short chapter, I know. It's pretty much the lack of substantial dialogue. The chapters will get longer, most likely, as the fic goes on =] Well, this is the end of the first date! There's going to be some tension between Hiruma and Sena for a while until they can finally break the ice.

There's more of a public scene next chapter =)

Well, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!

**Review, please! Tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
